


Исключения

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Александр Пирс был исключением изо всех правил — кроме одного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключения

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания насилия и смертей персонажей

У них была общая тайна на двоих, в меру грязная, в меру банальная, одна из множества историй: тайные встречи на безопасных квартирах, тех, где нет скрытых камер, деловые разговоры, которые затягивались чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, становясь личными — в кабинетах, где нет прослушки.

Ник Фьюри солгал бы, сказав, что каждый, кому он спасает жизнь, становится для него кем-то особенным. Нет, большинство из них — просто люди в системе, скорее цифры, чем имена, в этом спасенные ничем не отличаются от погибших, чем меньше думаешь о них, тем легче выполнять свою работу, какой бы она ни была: приказы, планы, оперативная работа. Но каким бы твердым ни казалось правило, исключения неизбежны, некоторые люди все же выбиваются из общего ряда, и Александр Пирс оказался как раз одним из них. Не из-за самого спасения — оно было довольно-таки заурядным и при других обстоятельствах Фьюри забыл бы о нем, однако, с Пирсом все вышло иначе; причинно-следственная связь в этом случае была слишком сложна, и Фьюри не считал необходимым в ней разбираться.

Не все вопросы нуждаются в ответах, не все пробелы можно заполнить.

Большинство спасенных им людей исчезали из жизни Фьюри, даже другие сотрудники ЩИТа снова превращались в цифры, становились мелкими шестеренками огромного механизма, стоило им вернуться к работе. Вероятно, им самим это решение тоже казалось удобным: они спасены, проблема устранена, можно исчезнуть. Пирс не хотел исчезать, он смотрел Фьюри в лицо, не отводя взгляда, с самого начала до самого конца, иногда — спокойно, иногда — с тем любопытством, с которым наблюдают друг за другом животные, решающие, кто перед ними: друг, враг или добыча.

Фьюри знал, что не может отнести себя к первой категории и не предполагал, что сможет попасть в третью, — Пирс никогда не казался ему опасным, не в том смысле, в котором он сам привык понимать это слово. Лицемерным, как все политики, не заслуживающим доверия в частных вопросах, но едва ли способным представлять настоящую угрозу. Становиться врагом ему Фьюри тоже не хотел. Пирс ему нравился. Иногда Фьюри даже казалось, что на Пирса можно положиться, настолько, насколько в принципе можно положиться на человека, больше привыкшего иметь дело с бумагами, чем с оружием. Хотя бы потому, что ему доводилось быть в пекле, он знал, каково это — когда дуло винтовки прижимается к твоему лбу или тычется сзади, упираясь между позвонков.

Если бы не Фьюри, то, скорее всего, Пирса бы застрелили, и они оба это знали. Простая и быстрая смерть. В те годы съемки пыток на видео еще не были так популярны, к тому же, вряд ли Пирс показался бы заслуживающим подобного обращения, от него бы избавились как от мусора.

Всегда есть люди, которых можно списать со счетов, не имеет значения, идет речь об убийстве или спасении — они как пустые костяшки домино, поставленные в стороне от других. Но есть те, кто кажется незначительным, хотя на самом деле стоит в самой середине сложно выстроенного узора — и если толкнуть их, то упадут и другие костяшки, сначала рядом, потом — чуть поодаль, можно одним ходом уничтожить целый город или целый мир. Не всем удается рассмотреть за цифрами и именами будущие перемены.

Фьюри хотел бы сказать, что сразу понял: однажды Пирс встанет во главе ЩИТа — но это было бы ложью, в их первую встречу он увидел только еще одного белого парня, которому позволили забрести не туда, куда следовало, и едва не оставили подыхать, как паршивую собаку.

Он мог бы, как и большинство спасенных, согласиться сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, он никогда не встречался с Фьюри, никогда не попадал в ситуацию, из которой его пришлось вытаскивать. Вместо этого он сам отыскал Фьюри после возвращения в Америку и предложил поддерживать «близкие отношения», как он сам выразился.

И это действительно были близкие отношения: сначала в дружеском смысле, потом — в интимном. Едва ли Фьюри смог бы точно сказать, что такого особенного он нашел в Пирсе, а Пирс — в нем, просто они хорошо подошли друг другу. Фьюри не слишком интересовался мужчинами, тем более — белыми, но Пирс смог подобрать к нему ключ.

Вот так все и началось: безопасные квартиры и снятые на фальшивые имена гостиничные номера, слишком сухие редкие поцелуи, до неудобного откровенные прикосновения. Пирс всегда чувствовал, что нет смысла пытаться вести в этой игре, уступал Фьюри, замирая, пока тот двигал рукой вверх и вниз, плотно прижав друг к другу их члены, обхватив их вместе, или, удерживая Пирса за плечи, терся об него, ритмично подаваясь вперед и назад, в такт собственным вдохам и выдохам. Смешивающееся дыхание, сливающиеся капли пота, тихие разговоры, обещания — «твоя жена никогда ни о чем не узнает» — и ответы на них: «никто не узнает». Когда такие связи затягиваются на годы, в них всегда появляется нечто особенное. Легко заметить, как меняются тела и перестраиваются с возрастом души, и из-за этого можно поверить, что знаешь человека, с которым когда-то давно оказался в постели, — и Фьюри едва не поверил. Он видел Пирса раздетым, знал каждую родинку, веснушку, шрам на его теле; Пирс брал в рот его член, множество раз — в последние годы он вытаскивал зубной протез, и Фьюри чувствовал мягкость голых десен.

Многим этого было бы достаточно для полного доверия, но Фьюри знал: если они оба держат в тайне от всего ЩИТа свою связь, значит способны и на тайны друг от друга.  
Он был прав, но подтверждение собственной проницательности не всегда приятно.

Фьюри мог бы задаться вопросом о том, почему именно все пошло не так, в какой момент испортилось, и — что, возможно, важнее всего — почему именно его так глубоко затронуло случившееся. Он привык идти вперед, что бы ни происходило, но к мысли об участии Пирса в поглощении ЩИТа Гидрой он возвращался снова и снова, как будто не мог заставить себя перешагнуть через этот порог и пойти дальше.

Но у него уже был простой и логичный универсальный ответ: Александр Пирс с самого начала был исключением из правил, из всех правил, к которым Фьюри привык.

И Гидра стала всего лишь продолжением исключений. Фьюри мог бы думать об этом как о чем-то закономерном — но подобные мысли его ничуть не успокаивали.

Он не доверял Пирсу — к счастью для ЩИТа, всего мира и себя самого — но если бы он кому-нибудь из множества людей, которых знал, решил довериться, то, возможно, выбрал бы именно Пирса. Но в правиле «никому не доверяй» тот все-таки не оказался исключением, к счастью для всех.

Это был еще один универсальный ответ, делавший бессмысленными все вопросы: сохранив нерушимым последнее и самое главное из своих правил, он снова спас мир, как должен был. Спас множество людей, множество имен, единиц в статистике, составлявших общую сумму, которая всегда будет важнее частных случаев и исключений.


End file.
